Getting to Know You
by Megs23
Summary: COMPLETE!! A slow night for the CSI's turns into a night full of surprises. N/S and W/C Gr/OC and G/LH are also implied.
1. It's Your Love

Title: Getting to Know You

Author: Megan

Pairing: N/S, W/C, G/LH and Gr/OC are implied. 

Rating: PG 13 for some language, and some slight sexual content. 

Summary: The night shift has a slow night and decides to play a "Getting to Know You" game to pass the time. 

Author's Notes: This challenge was posted to the Nick-Sara Shippers group a while ago. Sorry it took me so long to get around to doing it. And I know part of the challenge was for it to take place in season 3, but this takes places during season 4. Oh yeah, this may be totally off-character, but I don't care. It's my fiction, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.

~~$~@~$~~

"When should we tell them?" She asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon them after their latest love-making session.

He rolled onto his side to look at her, and leaned in to kiss her neck. "Do we have to?" 

She smiled and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. She brought his hand to her lips and began planting light kisses on each finger. "Do you think they've noticed yet?"

"No. I think they're too wrapped up in their own relationships to notice ours." He let his fingers linger on her lips, and traced the outlines of her soft face. 

"Do you want them to know?" She asked, leaning in to kiss him.

Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

He deepened the kiss, licking her lips before she opened her mouth to allow him full access. He let his hand travel down to her stomach, caressing her bare skin. She wrapped her arms around his strong back, bringing him closer – if that was even possible.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She responded by lifting her head off the pillow to meet his lips in another passionate kiss. She pulled away slowly and looked up into his sparkling green eyes. Smiling she said, "I love you too"

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

"Cath –"

"Shh.. Don't talk." She silenced him with another heated kiss.

"We – Have – To – Go – To – Work –" He said between kisses.

"No." She brought her hands to cup his face, and continued kissing him.

He let out a low chuckle, and slowly got out of bed, just as the alarm started to beep, letting them know that it was indeed time to get up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

She quickly got out of bed, and followed him. "I'll join you."

"What about Lindsey?" He asked, picking some clothes out of the duffel bag he had brought with him earlier that day.

She ran her fingers up and down his muscular back, sending shivers down his spine all the way to his toes. Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "She went home with her friend, Jacki."

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

He stood up straight, then leaned down to kiss her lips. "After you." He held out his arm, allowing her to walk into the master bathroom ahead of him, wearing nothing but skin.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Sara stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked down the hall to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She quickly dressed: black, low rise, boot cut jeans, and a long-sleeved, red, fitted sweater. She threw the towel on her bed, and sat down to put on a bit of make-up: black mascara, cover-up, and a soft rose colored lip gloss. 

Fifteen minutes later, she was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper when she felt two strong hands holding onto her shoulders. "What do you want with me?" She asked in a small voice.

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

The intruder didn't say anything. He only leaned down and placed scorching kisses on Sara's neck. "You used all the hot water," he whispered in her ear, sending a tingle down her spine.

Sara smiled. "Well, I'm sorry, Nick. You could've always gone back to your house after work this morning."

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Nick walked over to the coffee pot, and poured himself a cup then turned back to a smiling Sara. "And miss out on waking up next to you? I don't think so. Sara, I'd trade all the hot showers in the world just to wake up next to you every day."

The smile from her face faded. She got up from the table and went back into her room. When Nick joined her, she was sitting at her vanity, putting in a pair of simple stud earrings. She didn't look up when he walked in or when he sat down on the edge of her queen-sized bed. 

"Sara, I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Nick thought about it for a minute. "Well, you're right. I'm not sorry for what I said, but I'm sorry if it upset you. I didn't mean for it to."

"We should go. Shift starts in an hour, and you know how I like to be there early." Sara got up and headed for the door, grabbing her keys on the way. 

"Why don't you let me drive you? I do have my Tahoe here," he asked meeting her at the door, keys and jacket in hand.

"Fine." Sara shoved her keys back in her pocket, and walked out of the apartment and down the hall, leaving Nick behind her.

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

When Nick got down to the parking lot, Sara was leaning against the passenger side of the Tahoe. He stood in front of her, and she dropped her gaze down to her feet.

"Sara. Sweetie, what's wrong?" Nick asked, placing a finger underneath her chin, and lifting her face to meet his gaze. He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you crying?" He whispered in her ear, as he ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her arms tighten around his waist. 

"I'm fine," she whispered as she pulled away slightly.

Nick gave her a look that said 'Don't lie to me'.

"I am. Really."

"Sara, tell me, please. Why won't you let me in? I know we've only been together – like this – for two months, but we've been friends for over three years." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Oh, baby

"Nick, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then why –"

"You did everything right." She continued as if he never said anything. "It just scares me sometimes. After Hank, and all that…. I just find it hard to trust, you know? I knew him for a little less than two years, and I never even know… I mean I had no clue he was using me. My job is to be observant, and I was totally oblivious to the facts." When she was done speaking, she looked up into his eyes, asking him, pleading for him to understand. 

Nick leaned in, and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I'll never hurt you, Sara. I promise. I love you."

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him closer to her, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

It's your love

It's your love

~~$~@~$~~

TBC

Woo… all that sappy love stuff! Hee hee! 

Okay, I was going to try and write this whole story as just a simple one-chapter thing, but I decided against that idea. LoL Hey, it's my story! :) 

The song, which was part of the challenge, is "It's Your Love" by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw. I've never actually heard the song before. I just went off of what the lyrics were. Sorry, if I used them totally out of context. 

All right. Please review, and let me know what you think. And before anyone even asks, no, I'm not going to abandon ANY of my other three stories. I just like to have a few going at once… You know, to keep my options open. :) 


	2. Rocky Mountain High

Thanks to candaceFABULOUS, countryfreak, and krisnina77 for reviewing chapter 1. I appreciate it!

~~$~@~$~~

He was born in the summer of his 27th year  
Comin' home to a place he'd never been before  
He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again  
You might say he found a key for every door

"Oh, Nick, what is this shit?" Sara asked as they drove down Main Street towards the lab. 

Nick smiled and sang along to the lyrics flowing out of the speakers in his Tahoe. 

When he first came to the mountains his life was far away  
On the road and hangin' by a song  
But the string's already broken and he doesn't really care  
It keeps changin' fast and it don't last for long

"It's John Denver, Sara. Don't tell me you've never heard of him."

Sara blushed and slumped down in her seat, praying that they'd get to the lab soon. She had nothing against Nick's singing. He actually had a pretty good voice. She just didn't like the song. "I need some Evanescense," she muttered under her breath.

Nick laughed as he sang even louder.

But the Colorado Rocky Mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
The shadow from the starlight is softer than a lullabye  
Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado) Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado)

"Have you ever been to Colorado, Sara?"

"What?"

Nick smirked, and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Colorado. It's a state. You do know what states are don't you?"

Sara's jaw dropped. She reached over and smacked him playfully. "Yes! I know what Colorado is, and what states are! I know you're used to dating dumbasses, but I'm not one of those." She shook her hand free of his, and crossed her arms over her chest.

He climbed cathedral mountains, he saw silver clouds below  
He saw everything as far as you can see  
And they say he got crazy once, and he tried to touch the sun  
And he lost a friend but kept his memory

"I've never been there." Nick spoke quietly, more to himself than Sara. He knew he'd upset her yet again, and he was mentally kicking himself for being such an ass, but he'd make it up to her once shift was over.

Sara didn't say anything and continued looking out the passenger side window.

"I was thinking-"

"Oh, Nick, don't hurt yourself." Sara voice was dripping with bitterness.

Nick cringed at her words. "I was thinking maybe we should go. Maybe go camping, and hike some, or something. Just the two of us."

Now he walks in quiet solitude the forests and the streams  
Seeking grace in every step he takes  
His sight has turned inside himself to try and understand  
The serenity of a clear blue mountain lake  
And the Colorado Rocky Mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
You can talk to God and listen to the casual reply  
Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado) Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado)

Sara sighed, and looked back over at Nick. He was smiling. "We'd have a hell of a time getting time off for a trip."

"I'll work on that. Would you really wanna go?"

Sara smiled, the bitterness completely gone now. She never could stay mad at him for long. She put her hand on top of his. "Yes, I would love to go. Sounds fun."

Now his life is full of wonder but his heart still knows some fear  
Of a simple thing he cannot comprehend  
Why they try to tear the mountains down to bring in a couple more  
More people, more scars upon the land

"Seriously, though, Nick. This song-"

"Is almost over. Just bare with me, okay? I listen to your music, can't you listen to mine?"

"But Nick-" her voice was more of a whine than anything now.

"Would you like some cheese to go along with that whine, honey?" Nick braced himself for a punch in the shoulder that never came.

And the Colorado Rocky Mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
I know he'd be a poorer man if he never saw an eagle fly  
Rocky Mountain high  
It's a Colorado Rocky Mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
Friends around the campfire and everybody's high  
Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado) Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado)  
Rocky Mountain high (high Colorado) Rocky Mountain high do de do

He looked over at her grinning face. "I'm not going to hit you this time." She said playfully. "I'll get you where it hurts…. Later. But oh look, we're here. Finally!" Sara hopped out of the car, and headed into the lab.

Just as she was getting ready to pull open the door, she felt Nick wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her body up against his, and leaned down so his lips were level with her ear. "I love it when you play dirty."

Sara giggled as his hot breath tickled her ear. She pulled away, and headed into the building. Nick followed, admiring the view.

Catherine strutted into the break room, coffee pot in her sights. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her destination. Nothing, except for one 6'2", 190 pound man. He gently rested both of his hands on her hips, letting his thumbs caress the bare skin between her shirt and jeans. "Warrick. Coffee. Move."

He smiled down at her, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Yes ma'am"

Just as Warrick was getting ready to kiss her again, Nick and Sara entered the room, bickering about something. Warrick pulled away from Catherine slightly, allowing her access to the coffee pot. Luckily Greg had already brewed a pot. 

"Hey guys" Warrick said to his two friends as they sat down on one the couch together.

"Hey Warrick. You look happy" Sara pointed out.

Catherine couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She didn't dare turn around to show the blush that was rising to her cheeks. 

Warrick smiled. "I am" 

Before Sara could pursue the subject anymore, Greg walked into the break room, his ear glued to his cell phone. "Yes, Megs, I will be there as soon as I get off work. *pause* I love you too. *pause* Bye, hon." He flipped his phone shut, and shoved it in his pocket, finally noticing the four pairs of eyes that were trained on him. "Oh, that was my girlfriend, Megan."

Sara was the first to speak. "Girlfriend? You're cheating on me, Greggo?" She tried to pout, but the smile that was tugging at her lips showed through.

Greg laughed and pointed to where Nick and Sara's hand lay joined on the couch between their bodies. "Look who's talkin', sweetie."

Catherine cleared her throat. "So… Anyone see Grissom?"

Greg laughed as he went to sit down on the other side of Sara. "He'll be here eventually. That is if he can ever pull his lips away from Heather's."

Again, four pairs of eyes turned to the young lab tech. 

"Oh, I saw them makin' out in the parking lot." He paused, enjoying the looks on his co-workers' faces. "I'm not kidding either."

Nick cringed. "Dude, I feel like I just found out my dad was having an affair with my teacher or something. That's just sick!"

Warrick laughed, and then cringed as he also got the same mental image that Nick had. "Gross! Well, at least maybe she can chill him out a bit more, ya know? More attention he gives her, less attention he gives us."

All five of them were too busy laughing, and cringing at various mental images of their boss and the young dominatrix to notice the man in question enter the break room, wearing a dopy grin, and a very dark shade of lipstick. "All right guys."

The sound of his voice brought their attention to the 5'11" workaholic, but the sight of the lipstick, and his ruffled hair, brought complete silence to the whole room. 

"I don't have any assignment for you tonight. I'd let you go home, but last time I did that we got three different 419's and getting you all back here was like pulling teeth."

Catherine was the first to speak up. "Uh.. Gil, you wanna tell us when you started wearing lipstick? Or did you just eat one of those cherry tootsie pops?" 

Sara couldn't take it anymore. She gave in, and the laughter shook her whole body. Soon tears were rolling down her cheeks. Soon Nick and Greg joined her. 

Grissom walked out of the room and down the hall to his office, the blush that had been creeping up his cheeks now a dark shade of crimson. He wiped the lipstick off his lips, and ran a hand through his hair. "Secret's out" he said to himself.

~~$~@~$~~

TBC

I realize that this story is basically pointless, but I still don't really care. It's my fiction, and I'm just writing it as it comes to my mind. 

Hee hee! 

More to come soon!

Read and review, please!


	3. And so it Begins

Thanks to Sara Sidle Stokes, countryfreak, PeTiTeCaT, ArodLoverus2001, River Goddess, MissyJane, D, krisnina77, Lovechilde, and csifan1 for the reviews! Oh, krisnina77: I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about! ;) Hehe!

~~$~@~$~~

"So… What do you guys wanna do to pass the time? I don't know about y'all, but I'm all caught up on my paperwork, so I've got nothing to do." Sara was sitting with her back up against the arm rest of the couch, and her feet propped up on Nick's lap. He was gently massaging her tired feet. That's what he got for making fun of Sara earlier. 

"Y'all?" Warrick repeated. "I think Nick, here is rubbing off on you girl." Warrick was sitting at the table with Catherine playing a game of cards. 

Nick shot Warrick a glare, which just caused all four of them to laugh. 

"Well, Sara, I've got nothing to do, and I think if these two fellas had paperwork they'd be off doin' it." Catherine said smiling.

Just then Greg came bounding into the room with a dopey grin on his face, no different from the grin Grissom was wearing earlier. "Okay, have you guys even left the room since your shift started two hours ago?"

All four of them shook their heads.

"Okay… So how about we play a game?" Greg asked coming further into the room and filling a cup up with coffee.

Nick put Sara's socks and shoes back on her feet, and set them back down on the ground. "What kind of game, Greg?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A 'Getting to Know You' game?"

Warrick threw his cards down on the table. "All right. I'm game."

The other three agreed.

"Okay, where's Grissom? He should play, too." Greg said sitting down at the table with a notebook, and one of his fun hats.

Catherine smirked. "Uhhh.. I don't think he'll be joining us…."

"Uh huh… Gotcha. Say no more," Greg said opening the notebook, and taking a pen from his pocket. "So this is what we do… I'm going to write down random questions… Probably about 20 or so… Then put them in this hat. We'll take turns pulling a piece of paper out. Read the question, and then answer it. Simple as that."

"Alright. I guess it's a way to pass the time" This came from Sara, who was now lying in Nick's lap. He was playing with her hair. 

"Sheesh. Do you two need to get a room?" Warrick asked as Greg busied himself writing the questions and throwing them in the hat.

"Nah, we have one at home."

"Aw geez." Warrick cringed.

"Hey, you brought it up!" Sara countered.

"Okay, kids. I'm done. You ready?" Greg asked shaking the little sheets of paper around in the hat. "Who wants to go first?" When no one volunteered, Greg stood and walked over to the couch where Nick and Sara were cuddling. "Sara, since you are cheating on me, you can go first."

Sara shot him a death glare, but reached into the hat and pulled out a little slip of paper. Sighing she read the question out loud. "What is your favorite color? Greg, are you serious?"

"Yes, Sara, I am."

"Okay. Guys, Eh-hem! May I have your attention please? I just wanted to inform you that the favorite color of Sara Ann Sidle, yours truly is….. Blue!"

Greg grinned, and took the piece of paper from her. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Sara just sat back on the couch, cuddling closer to Nick, who tightened his grip around her waist.

"Nick… you're up."

Nick reached into the hat and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Okay. What is the oddest place you've ever had sex at?"

Catherine, who had remained quite silent giggled as she thought about her past experiences, many of them with the man sitting across from her.

Nick just smiled and answered simply. "Port-O-Potty"

Sara immediately became a dark shade of red, and began coughing exaggeratedly. 

Catherine's jaw dropped, as did Warrick's. Greg just looked puzzled. "How did you guys manage that?"

Sara blushed even more, and smiled sheepishly. Nick smiled, too, and just winked. "We're talented. Aren't we, sweet thang?" 

Sara smacked Nick's arm playfully. "Yeah, but if you call me that again…"

"All right! All right! I get the picture!" He said holding his hands up in defense. 

Catherine stifled another giggle as Greg walked up to her, hat in hand. "Okay, Cath, you're turn."

"Right." She reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "When did you lose your virginity? Greg, are all these questions going to be about sex?"

"Mine wasn't!" Sara said beaming.

"No, Cath, they aren't… I think there may be a few more that aren't related to sex in any way." Greg said winking. "Answer the question."

Catherine thought for a minute. "I was ummm… Do I have to?"

Greg nodded.

"15."

"Wow. Who was the lucky guy?" Warrick asked winking.

Catherine sighed. "Just some big shot senior. He was on the football team and I was a cheerleader. Typical Jock, he was."

Warrick noticed she was getting kind of uncomfortable and reached for the hat. "Have you ever broken the law? Oh hell yah! I was your regular punk kid. That was until Grams straightened me out."

"What did you do, Warrick?" Sara asked.

"I drank before I was legally allowed. I stole a car once with a friend of mine. His dad had it stuck in the impound, so we were just going to get it out, but we got caught. Since we were only 16, we just had to do some community service. No biggie." Warrick said.

Greg moved back over to Sara. "So, I guess it's your turn again."

"Hey wait, what about you, Greg?" She asked.

"Oh, uhh… yeah. Okay." He reached into the hat and read the piece of paper that he pulled out. "Have you ever been in love? Why yes. In fact I am right now."

"Megan?" Sara asked.

"Nope. You!" Greg said leaning in and quickly kissing her on the lips. 

"Hey!" She and Nick both shouted. Warrick and Catherine just laughed.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyway. I am in love with Megan. Have been since the day we met… Uhhh… Some time last week. What can I say? She's perfect." Greg said, with a huge smile on his face. 

"Hey, what are you guys all doing?" Everyone turned to the door to see Grissom standing there, shirt untucked, and hair ruffled even more than before. 

"We're just playing a little 'Getting to Know You' game. How about you?" Greg asked with a wink.

Grissom could feel the blush rise to his cheeks. "I was just uhhh… Going over some evidence for a ummm case…"

"Right. About 5'5", 110 pounds of evidence, huh, Gris?" Warrick asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll play. As long as Ecklie never hears of ANY of this." Grissom sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"Deal!" They all shouted at once.

Grissom read the slip of paper, Greg handed to him out loud. "Have you ever had a crush on either a teacher or boss? Uh… Actually. Yeah I did. When I was a freshman in high school, I was head over heels in love with my 50 year old teacher. Miss Goobenheim. Oh, she was a nice lady…. Long legs…. Long blonde hair…."

"Grissom! Please, stop! That's gross!" Nick said cringing as he reached for Sara, who had somehow managed to slip away from him.

"Hey, you guys asked me to play." Grissom smirked, smoothing down his untamed hair. 

"Okay. Okay. Moving on," Greg said moving back over towards Sara, hat in hand.

~~$~@~$~~

TBC

Sorry I stopped it there, but I just can't think of any questions. So maybe I can think of some and then write a bit more. I was actually planning on having 20 questions total, so I'll need 14 more. If you have any suggestions, just let me know! :)


	4. Whoa

Thanks to: PeTiTeCaT, MissyJane, adpi24, Melindotty, Emily8, EmmyMik, Ireland1, and ArodLoverus2001 for all the great reviews of the last chapter! 

Special thanks to Missy and Emmy for question suggestions!

"Who was your first crush?" Sara read the piece of paper in her hand. She slightly blushed as she remembered her first crush. "I hated guys when I was young. Do I have to answer this?"

"Yep!" Greg said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sara sighed. "Uhhh… *cough* Griss- *cough* -om. All right. Next?"

Five pairs of eyes fixed themselves on Sara's fidgeting form. "Are you serious?" Catherine asked.

"What? I told you I hated guys! They hated me, I hated them. We were even. Okay so get over it!" Sara snapped.

"Hey, Sara… I don't hate you…." Nick whispered in her ear. His hot breath, tickling her skin. 

She turned to face him, and forced a weak smile to her face. "I know you don't, Nick." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Okay, Nicky Boy. You're turn." Greg shoved the hat towards his friend.

"Right. All right. Let's see what we got here…. Do you have any hidden talents?" Nick stifled a chuckle as he thought back to his first question. "Well, I think y'all already know one of them, huh?" This caused Sara to blush once more.

"Okay, so besides that, Nicky…" Catherine said.

"Oh, he can unhook a bra with his teeth. Does that count?" Sara asked, causing everyone to look over at her again. 

"Well, so can Warrick. That's nothing big." This time it wasn't Sara that was gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Uhhh… Oops?" Catherine offered, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Okay, I'm just going to move on, so I can get these disturbing images out of my head." Greg said moving over to Catherine.

"Thank you, Greg. Maybe we should discuss that pay raise." Grissom piped up.

"If you could invent a holiday, what would it be, and what would it celebrate?" Catherine read aloud. She leaned back in her chair and thought for a minute. 

"Oh, that's a good one, Greg." Grissom said. "I know what my answer would be."

"Yeah, well it's not your question. And I don't think anyone would want to celebrate "Bug Appreciation Day." Greg teased.

"Okay, kids, I got an answer." Catherine smiled. "I would have a holiday for Tootsie Rolls. I'd call it Tootsie Roll Day, I guess, and you celebrate it by eating tootsie rolls and tootsie roll pops. All the stores would have them on sale or free or whatever, and there'd even be Tootsie Roll parades. It'd be awesome!"

"All right. I think Cath's gone insane," Greg said holding the hat out to Warrick.

Catherine smacked Greg playfully as Warrick read his question aloud. "What was your favorite childhood memory? Hmm… Probably the day I moved in with Grams. She was a hard ass, but I sure did love her."

"Sniffle sniffle. Big bad Warrick has a soft side." Greg teased, earning him the death stare.

"Well, just ask Catherine… I bet Warrick has a very soft side, huh, Cath?" Sara inquired.

"Okay okay, my turn," Greg said reaching into the hat. "If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be?" Greg chuckled to himself, and then giving Sara a wink, said, "Well, I'd be Nick… And I think you all can guess why…"

Nick put a protective arm around Sara, pulling her closer to him. "Hey, hey. No touching. She's mine."

"Yeah, that's why I'd be you. She'd never know the difference…."

"Oh, Greggo, I think I'd be able to tell the difference between you," she turned to face Nick and winked, "and this stud sitting next to me."

"Ouch." Greg said, grabbing his chest, feigning a hurt expression.

"Next?" Sara said motioning over towards Grissom.

"I was hoping you'd forget about me," Grissom said reaching into the hat. "Would you ever have sex/date someone you work with?" A slight blush crept up to his cheeks as he read the question, causing everyone in the room to giggle.

"Maybe we should rephrase that to: Would you ever have sex/date a suspect in one of your cases?" Catherine said between fits of laughter, causing Warrick to laugh even harder.

"Just so all of you know, I am your boss." Grissom warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You wouldn't fire any of us, and you know it." Sara said, nearly in tears from Catherine's comment.

"Heather is a very nice woman. And she was cleared of all charges." Grissom pointed out.

Greg, who was clutching his abdomen, sore from all the laughing, finally sobered up, and looked at his watch. "Okay I need to go check on a few things. I'll be back in 10 minutes, though, and we'll each have one question left." He walked out of the break room, and down to the DNA lab.

Grissom stood up. "I've got to go… uhh… I'll be back."

"Yeah, I have to go… get something… ummm… from my locker. Cath, I think I might need your help." Warrick said, heading for the door. 

"Yep! Sure. Coming!" Catherine said following him out the door.

Nick turned to Sara. "Looks like it's just you and me, sweet thang."

Sara smacked his arm. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Sorry. But you're just so hot when you're mad at me. I couldn't help it." He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"So, you really wanna go to Colorado?" Sara asked.

"Uh huh. As long as you'll come with me."

Sara smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Of course."

Nick cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away to catch a breath, Sara's expression became serious. "Why did you have to tell them about the port-o-potty?"

"I was just answering the question, Sara."

"Yeah, but you could have lied or something."

"Nah. Besides, it was your blush that gave you away." Nick said tapped her nose with his finger.

Sara blushed again. "It was… quite an experience, though."

Nick laughed, and kissed her nose. "Yeah it was."

~~$~@~$~~

Catherine sauntered into the locker room after Warrick, making sure no one was headed in after them. As soon as she entered the room, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "They know now." She said turning around to face him.

Warrick smiled, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah. So we don't have to worry about telling them anymore, huh?"

Catherine stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. She ran her hands up his back, and linked her fingers together behind his neck, not breaking the kiss. Warrick held her hips firmly with his hands as his tongue began exploring her mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

Soon they pulled apart, and Catherine looked up into his sparkling green eyes, smiling. "We should get back to the break room. Greg might just send a search party after us just so we can finish that game of his."

Warrick nodded, and kissed her one last time before the two of them headed out of the locker room, and back down the hall to the break room.

~~$~@~$~~

TBC

A/N: Okay, I realize that the characters are taking on somewhat different personalities, but this is my fiction. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Oh, and I know I said there were going to be 20 questions, but I'm just going to have them all answer one more question. I need two more if anyone wants to send me suggestions. And now it's that time again. Hit that little button, and let me know what ya think! 


	5. Game Over

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! You guys are so awesome!!

Special thanks to Brianna and Missy for the questions used in this chapter! :)

**~~$~@~$~~**

"How much longer can this game last?" Sara whined as Catherine and Warrick strolled back into the break room. 

"Hey, he said we only had one more question each. It can't be that bad," Catherine pointed out as she and Warrick reclaimed their previous seats.

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Tootsie Roll!" Sara teased.

"Well, this is true," Catherine agreed. "So port-o-potties?"

Nick shot her a glare, and Sara just shrugged.

Grissom walked in; shirt tucked in, hair straightened, and clean face. Then Greg came in after him, looking the total opposite. His hair well was always kind of wacky, but even more so now. His shirt was wrinkled, and he had a bright red smudge of lipstick on his cheek and another on the collar of his shirt. 

He walked over to where the hat was lying on the table and picked it up. He held it out to Sara, but she just looked up at him quizzically. She blinked a few times then asked "Megan?"

Greg grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yeah… I love it when she can't sleep at night…"

Before he could continue, Sara reached into the hat and began reading her last question. "What was your most embarrassing moment? Oh, that's easy. This game!" She exclaimed. "Yes! I'm done! Woo hoo!"

After Sara calmed down, Nick leaned over to her and whispered "I can think of another."

Sara blushed and shoved him hard in the chest. "Shhh… Nick! They don't know about that!"

Nick just giggled, and looked out to the rest of the group. "Did we ever tell you how we got together?"

"Nick, please!!" Sara begged.

"Oh come on, honey. I wanna tell them."

"Fine. I've already had a few hits tonight, why not take one more?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the couch.

"That's the spirit, Sara. Okay, so I was in the locker room taking a shower. I guess the other two were broken or something, because I was sitting there, minding my own…. Well you know. When suddenly I turn around to see Sara butt naked in my shower. We just stared at each other for a minute. Then her jaw hit the ground, and she turned around so she wouldn't see me, not before taking a look south, though." Nick looked over at Sara as he said this, and she just covered her face with her hands.

Nick turned back to the rest of the group who were all listening intently. "So there she was with her ass to me… Nice one by the way…. I think she was getting ready to get out, but someone came in. I think it was you, Warrick, but I'm not sure. All I know is, Sara turned back to face me, but before she could say anything I kissed her. Plain and simple."

Suddenly a light bulb turned on in Warrick's head. "Oh, that was the time you were in there for over an hour!"

"How do you know?" Greg asked.

"Because I was in there for at least a half hour and I came in a good fifteen minutes after he started his shower," Warrick said.

"And why were you in there for so long?" Grissom added.

This caused Catherine to blush, and Warrick turned to look at her.

Four different "Oh's" filled the room. 

Nick held his hands up. "But, just to clarify… We did talk about it, and admitted our feelings for one another. It's not like we only hooked up just for the sex. I do love Sara with all my heart."

"Awwww!" Greg exclaimed.

Nick turned back to face Sara. Now she was smiling sweetly. He leaned back and kissed her.

"Okay. Break it up. Nick, you're turn. We don't have all morning." Grissom said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. What's your favorite movie? Ummm… Let's see. I'd have to say 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.'" Nick said smiling.

Sara swatted at his arm playfully. "Nick, you didn't even watch the movie!"

He turned to her and winked, saying "I know. That's why it was my favorite…."

"You guys made out the whole time didn't you?" Catherine asked.

"Yes" They both answered.

"What's your favorite band?" Catherine read aloud. "Well, I like a bit of everything, but I have to say that I'm a big fan of the piano. Especially when handsome over here is the one playing it."

Warrick smiled at her compliment, and then read his last question. "What is your idea of the perfect first date? First date?" He repeated. "Hmm… I don't really know. Probably something quiet, like dinner or a picnic up at Lake Mead. That way we'd be able to talk privately and get to know each other. Nothing major… I like simplicity."

The room was silent for a minute after Warrick finished with his answer. Catherine spoke first. "Sounds perfect to me," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, and then said "After shift? You and me?"

Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Perfect." He leaned over and kissed her quickly.

Greg held the hat out to Grissom. "Two questions left. One for you, and one for me. You pick."

Grissom read the piece of paper silently first. "You've got to be kidding me. I think you planned this, Sanders."

"Nope."

"What does it say, Gris?" Nick asked.

Grissom sighed. "What is the most unique position you and a partner have tried?" 

Sara spit out the sip of water she had just taken, and burst into a fit of laughter. She was quickly joined by Greg and Nick, and then Catherine and Warrick.

"I don't find it humorous" Grissom said seriously.

"Just answer, Grissom." Catherine said quickly.

"Fine. It's called 'The Wife of Indra'. Requires a bit of gymnastic abilities, but it's-"

"Grissom! Stop! Please!" All five of his co-workers were now yelling for him to shut up and cringing. 

"You all must be visual thinkers, huh?" Grissom quipped.

"Ugh!" Greg exclaimed as he pulled out the last question. "What made you want to become a CSI?"

Everyone got quiet as Greg thought about his answer.

"Actually," he started. "I always wanted to be a CSI, but I guess the DNA lab had my name written all over it. But then when I talk to you guys, and I deal with all these cases… It just makes me want to get out there you know? I still love my lab and all, but I would love to be a CSI."

Still, no one said anything.

Greg smiled. "Well, I guess we're done." He looked down at his watch. "Shifts not over for another two hours or so, but I'm done torturing you."

Grissom stood first "How is the training going, Greg?"

"Great! I don't regret it for a second."

"Good. Thanks for the game. I had….. Fun…" Grissom smiled and left the room.

"Yeah." Greg responded. Then he turned to the rest of the group. Sara and Nick were still sitting on the couch whispering to each other. 

Catherine and Warrick stood up. "Thanks Greg." Warrick said.

"Yeah, Greggo. It was fun. I mean it. And good luck with your training. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask one of us. We've all done it before, you know?" Catherine placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Cath" Greg said as she and Warrick left the room.

Greg turned to Sara and Nick. "Well, I think I'm going to head out. Megan is picking me up for breakfast."

Sara stood, walked over to Greg, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with her, Greg."

"Thanks Sara. See you guys later!" He called as he walked out of the room, leaving Nick and Sara by themselves.

Nick walked up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what do you say we go pick out a weekend to go camping?"

Sara turned around in his arms, and linked her hands together behind his neck. Smiling she said "I'd love to."

**~~$~@~$~~**

THE END

Well, I hope y'all liked my attempt at a humorous piece. I'm thinking I might do a semi-sequel with Sara and Nick's camping trip to Colorado. Maybe I'll have Catherine and Warrick go with them. Hmmm…. Ideas, ideas. 

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to the following people who have reviewed this story so far.

candaceFABULOUS (2), countryfreak (2), krisnina77 (2), CSI III, cRaZyPiXiE, jd burns, River Goddess (3), spikes-storm, ArodLoerus2001 (4), heebiejeebie, Wyatt1, Melindotty (3), Sara Sidle Stokes, PeTiTeCaT (3), MissyJane (3), D, Lovechilde, csifan1, pdhtgal, Katrina, adpi24, Emily8, EmmyMik (2), Ireland1, Sara16, and Firetiger2. You guys rock!!

Again, special thanks to Missy, Emmy, and Brianna for questions.

The two songs in the story were "It's Your Love" by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw and "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver. 

Thanks again for your support, and please review and let me know what you think, but remember to leave the flames at home!

*Megan*


End file.
